Tourniquet
by Betryal
Summary: Gaz had created a virtual empire for a single bein. Tak was stranded on Earth, staying with Gaz. Each day leads Tak to a past she never thought possible. They both need each other, but one clings to the past and the other can't see the future.
1. Empire

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a car, contacts, and a can of cheese. I'm still making payments on my sanity

* * *

Empire 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

_Dreams_

* * *

Her amber eyes gazedat the world she loathed from behind her tinted window. A cruel smile formed from the corners of her mouth as she softly chuckled. It had been five years since she hadset foot in this town, her hometown. She blinked and realized that five years had not been long enough to quell her inner anger and disgust. Another soft chuckle escaped, and her hand reached over to the black tray beside her and picked up the wine glass. 

'Nothing but trash to be removed…nothing more than drones to be ordered around,' she thought with a sneer.

"Miss Gaz," the voice came from the speakers.

"Yes?" Gaz questioned not caring for formalities or conversations.

"You will be arriving shortly," the voice assured.

"_Peachy_," Gaz chuckled to herself.

Her pale slender hand raised the wine glass to her lips and she sipped it. It was dry and a bit sour much like the life she lived now. She set the glass back down on the tray and relaxed in the plush seats of her limo. Gaz turned her amber gaze to the window to her right and she could see the place where her physical appearance was required. She hated days like these, days that ended in 'y' and days she actually had to leave her domain and appear to the mindless drones she had created. Gaz chuckled at the thoughts and shook her head.

'This is my life…I created an Empire and am loved by everyone I hate,' Gaz thought. She found it ironic in a small way.

It was time to begin the routine once more for her drones. She leaned down and picked up a small black bag, her black bag of horrors-the cosmetic bag. Gaz reached up and pulled a mirror down as her hands rummaged through her bag. She gripped a neon green eyeliner and began to outline her eyes. She made sure it was on thick. She then took amber eye shadow and filled in her eyelids. She blinked and gazed at her reflection, there were times she didn't recognize herself.Gaz ran her hands through her short hair and smirked. It was layered and cut to her chin, she made sure to spike the tips of the layers down every morning.Darkly smirking at her reflectionshe pulled out the neon green lip liner. Gaz quickly filled in her lips and blew her reflection a quick kiss. She then took a clear lip-gloss and lightly applied it to give her lips a soft and glazed appearance.

"We've arrived."

She didn't bother with foundation or blush because she wanted to be a nice even shade of pale. Gaz loved looking different because the people in this town ignored those who looked different.

"I'm ready," Gaz yawned as she pushed the mirror away, and left her cosmetics upon the plush limo seats.

Her amber gaze turned to stare out the window and she grimaced at all the fans that lined up just below the steps of her new empire. Someone pointed out her limo and they rushed over like a wave of flesh to her domain. She made sure the doors were locked as flesh slapped against her window. Gaz grinned as she watched her highly paid and brainless bodyguards push the crowd back. They quickly set up lines and rolled out an amber carpet. Crowd control proved it could function and her door was slowly opened for a dramatic effect. She could hear the crowd cheer and go wild.

Gaz shifted and allowed her clad legs to exit the limo first. She wore a type of fancy boots with thick soles. They zippedto her upper thighs. She pushed out of the limo and quickly closed her eyes as the camera lights went off in a rage of flashes. She didn't bother to hide her grimace or distaste for the cameras. When the flashes died down she began her walk down the carpeted sidewalk. She stood her full height of five foot three, but the three inches were from the boots. She smoothed down the transparent, sleeveless black dress. The dress had two slits; one in front and another in the back and they both came to her inner thighs. Underneath the dress, she wore a black coined bra and thong that slightly jingled as she walked.

Gaz made it to the podium and smirked as she stared out into the crowd. Many had come from towns all over to this exciting event. She wondered if they lived for her or themselves.

"Drones of Earth!" Gaz greeted as her amber eyes narrowed.

The people in the crowd cheered and saluted her as they shouted, "Tallest Z."

"Yes my drones," Gaz purred trying to fit her role, "it is I, your Tallest Z!"

"All hail Almighty Tallest Z!"

Gaz smirked as she raised her hand. This was her life now and she had no choice now but to live it. She had created a world for those who hated reality, for those that couldn't deal with life. This was her world, a world where people could escape. It had started off as an online game, but now she had hundreds of bases set up around the world. These bases were places that these drones could go to enter the Virtual Community.

"Today my drones, is a day our Empire gains another Territory!" Gaz proudly declared.

The crowd cheered and she could imagine them as Irkens with their antennae wiggling in salute.

"This pathetic town will be another victory for Impending Doom!" Gaz assured as she smirked.

Gaz listened to their cheers and secretly smirked. If only they knew the real story behind this game she had created. She wondered if they would care that their virtual lives were based off something real. Their cheers reminded her that they probably wouldn't. Gaz quickly reached out to the man beside her and grabbed the large scissors. She sliced the amber ribbon and kicked the podium away.

"My drones!" Gaz shouted. "Now is the time to conquer the universe!"

Gaz quickly ran into the building and smirked. She had to get away from the crowd. Gaz had made sure that all the buildings were designed the same. She saw the small rounded pods where those could enter and log into the community. She quickly walked over to wall and knocked thrice. The wall slid open and she quickly entered into the small elevator. It closed and a white laser shot at her. She remained calm and smirked as it confirmed her DNA pattern. The elevator was only programmed to work for a few and it took her to the fourth level. This place had three levels, which were for the gamers and could only be reached by stairs. The fourth level was her domain where she could watch everything and live.

Gaz yawned as the doors opened and she took a step into her domain. She had built an empire and ruled it like a Queen, or Tallest. Gaz chuckled and let her eyes scan the area. The workers had built this just as she ordered. The carpet was black and the walls were nothing but tinted windows. She looked to her right and saw the kitchen with the bar and to her left was her TV. It was a flat screen that was chained to the ceiling and hung floating in the air. She had a black leather couch that could fit at least twelve people, but she would never have guests.

She walked over to the couch and jumped onto it. Her eyes closed and she softly sighed as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

_She had just come home from High School. Today had been the day she had graduated, and early to top it. Her amber eyes scanned the house and found it quieter than usual. Gaz walked into the kitchen and found her father sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She found this strange; her father rarely left the lab. Gaz decided to ignore him and walked to the fridge._

_"Gaz, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Membrane questioned. She felt her left eyebrow twitched and she turned to face him._

_"Yeah," she drawled._

_"President Scolex of Escape Reality wants to turn your online community into a virtual community," Membrane stated._

_"He called and said that?" Gaz questioned in mild disbelief._

_"Of course, he's fascinated by all these races you've **insanely** made up and wants to make your growing community into an Empire!" Membrane proudly said._

_Gaz quickly snatched the phone of the wall and ran out of the kitchen and to her room. Before she made it into her room she felt a firm grip grabbed her arm. Her amber eyes met her brother's tired brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt. She could tell he was wearing his new black boots because he managed to step on her foot already._

_"What do you want Dib?" Gaz snapped._

_"You can't take that deal," Dib firmly said. Her eyes widened and then narrowed._

_"Why not?" Gaz challenged as she pulled away from him._

_"You took all that data I had gathered and turned into a fiction! No one will believe me now…especially if you do this deal or whatever!" Dib explained._

_"Did anyone believe you before?" Gaz coldly questioned._

_Dib remained silent at her question knowing that no one would ever give him the time of day._

_"At least your work won't go to waste," Gaz softly said as she turned around._

_"This could be dangerous," Dib suddenly said._

_"How so?" Gaz challenged._

_"What if an Irken or another species gets wind of this?" Dib asked hoping to make her think._

_"Zim's too stupid to do anything and the Irkens will avoid Earth because they hate Zim," Gaz reasoned._

_"What about another race?" Dib questioned._

_"Then let them come," Gaz chuckled as she stepped into her room and slammed the door shut._

_"**Gaz**!"_

* * *

"_Gaz_!" 

She lazily rolled to her side when she heard her name.

"Gaz! I know you're there…pick up this damn phone!"

An amber eye slowly squinted open.

"Pick up this phone else I'll sing!"

'Damn you Dib,' Gaz thought as she got up and groggily walked to the phone.

She picked up the receiver and yelled, _"What do you want!"_

"I knew you would do that," Dib dryly replied.

"How did you get _this_ number?" Gaz questioned.

"Never mind that, I've got some bad news," Dib quickly said.

"If you tell me I still won't care," Gaz informed as she heard him scoff.

"I've picked up an Irken vessel entering Earth's atmosphere," Dib quickly replied.

Gaz remained silent and wondered if this should bother her. She smirked and realized that it didn't.

"I still don't care," Gaz sighed.

Dib sighed figuring that she wouldn't care. She easily took care of anything that came her way. In a way, he hoped this would knock her off of her darkened throne. He smirked.

"Fine," Dib quickly said before he hung up.

Gaz listened to the silence wondering she hadn't been the one to hang up first. She clicked to phone off and tossed it somewhere behind her. With a few short strides she was standing next to her tinted wall windows gazing up at the sky. Anything that came from up there mattered, nothing ever did really matter.

* * *

Author's Note:

Edited 5/24/06

I usually never write this type of pairing, but have decided to do it and explore it! I read stories for pairings usually, but I mostly read them for how they're written.

Oh well, please leave a review. Any flames will be used to warm my snacks and I'll respond back to whoever flames.


	2. Of Irkens

Of Irkens

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Her amber eyes glared at the house she was raised in. She hated that house. Dib lived alone there now because Membrane died doing the thing he loved most, he died trying to create a better form of toast. Gaz approached the house still taking notice of the electrical fence. She walked to the door and knocked hoping that Dib would not answer. He had called her a few days ago and left a message, saying the Irken vessel was going to crash. Gaz glared at the door wondering if this was all a ploy to somehow destroy her empire. 

'Dib was never that smart,' Gaz scoffed.

The door slowly creaked open and she raised an eyebrow at the lens covered brown eye. The door slammed shut and she listened to the sound of clinking. It quickly reopened and she gazed at her brother for the first time in five years. It was amazing how time changed him. He was taller than her, he stood a foot taller than her, and she was slightly shocked. His hair was the same black sickle style, but now it had a little bit of a 'z' to it. He took a step back and she took note of the blue jeans and black boots that came to his knees. He wore a simply black sweatshirt over everything.

"You look different," Dib softly said as he took a step back to let her enter.

Gaz shrugged it off; she wouldn't stand here and try to strike up anything. She was here on business and nothing else. The Irken vessel was why she was here, she needed to know if it was a threat to her. Gaz coldly glared at Dib and the traces of his smile vanished from his face.

"The Irken vessel is set to crash near the park," Dib replied.

"Grab whatever weird junk you need, because I want to find this," Gaz firmly said as she turned around and marched down the sidewalk and to her car.

Dib didn't say a word to her as she walked off. He vanished into the house and she leaned against her car. Her amber eyes remained locked on the house. There were many memories there, memories of a girl she had left behind. Gaz softly chuckled wondering what it was she was had became. Her eyes caught movement and she watched her brother lock the door and walk towards her. Dib paused at her car and stared at it in shock.

"You should take a picture, everyone else does," Gaz stoically advised.

"How did you buy that?" Dib questioned in shock.

Gaz shook her head and replied, "I went to a dealer pointed at the car and wrote a check."

"But that's a _Mach_ _One_!" Dib stressed as he held up one finger for emphasis.

Gaz turned her eyes to the Mustang and shrugged. The guy had mentioned it being made in the some time period, but she paid no mind to it. The car looked fast and that was all she cared about. The paint was a black with violet flames upon the hood.

"Just get in," Gaz grumbled as she threw open the door.

Dib nodded not wanting to argue and lose his ride. He quickly opened the door and gawked at the leather seats. His mind told him that he couldn't even afford to sit in this car. Brown eyes looked to his sister and her glare told him he better get in. Dib quickly jumped in a strapped himself into the seat with the belt. Gaz started the car and it purred for her. The purr turned to a roar as she slammed on the gas and shot forward. Dib gripped for a bar and held on for all he was worth. The seat belt dug into his chest every time she tapped the brake or swerved around a corner.

"Why didn't you ever visit?" Dib questioned her.

"I hate this town," Gaz simply replied.

"You didn't come to the funeral," Dib coldly said.

"Was there even a body to mourn over?" Gaz mocked not caring about Membrane's death.

"He may have not been around, but he did care," Dib argued.

Gaz's hands tightened on the steering as she squinted her eyes in anger. Dib didn't know the first thing about caring. All he knew was obsession, obsession over his paranormal and Zim. She gritted her teeth together wondering if he had any right to defend theman that never put them before science.

"_Care_ you say?" Gaz angrily spat. "If he cared he would have been there for us."

"He had a job," Dib mumbled.

Gaz snorted and replied, "The world didn't _care_ about his work."

She picked up speed and used the roaring of the engine to cut off the conversation. She didn't want the past brought up when she cared nothing for it. Gaz slowed down when she neared the park. She quickly pulled into a spot and turned the engine off. Throwing open her door she slammed it shut once she got out. She could hear Dib shutting it a bit more gently. Gaz rolled her eyes and looked to the sky. There was nothing there as usual.

"When will this _damn_ thing crash?" Gaz snapped.

"Around sunset," Dib snapped back.

Gaz remained silent as she stared into the forest. So many trees blocked her view and she wondered if she could cut them down. Gaz smirked and shook her head in an attempt to scold her treacherous thoughts. She destoryed most of these humans with her little community, the land could be spared her wrath.

"What have you been up too?" Gaz suddenly questioned.

She blamed her need to converse upon being human. Gaz hadn't showen thatshe missed her only family. She loathed her need to have people around her. Surrounding herself with others who knew nothing about her, helped ease the loneliness. Gaz could admit to herself and accept the fact that she needed to socialize, but it didn't mean she liked or enjoyed it. Her idea of socializing was logging into her Virtual Community and deactivating various people for pissing her off. She smirked at the thought and turned to the sky once more. Her ears were beginning to ring and the sun was setting.

"I study the paranormal," Dib replied bringing her from her thoughts.

"That will get you no where," Gaz replied.

"I know…but I love saving the world and not being noticed," Dib replied.

"Sarcasm?" Gaz curiously asked.

"Honesty," Dib grumbled seeming upset about his answer. "As long as I know, that's all that counts."

"You only say that to keep your sanity," Gaz sighed as she noticed something blink in the sky.

Dib remained silent and she sighed. Being human was horrible because she felt things regardless of how much control she had over her form. Her eyes strayed to Dib and than back to the sky. A dark purple escaped pod soared through the dusky sky with flames trailing behind it. It left a trail of smoke and suddenly collided with the ground. Gaz watched it vanish into the trees. She wobbled as the ground shook and her eyes narrowed once she regained balance.

Dib was already running off into the forest and vanishing into the trees. Gaz took off after him. If this were an Irken sent to destroy her empire, she would simply kill it first. She held her arms up to shield her face from the branchesas she ran and thought.

'Could I kill it?' Gaz questioned as she ran.

She slowed her pace and found herself frowning. There had been so much work into making her empire the greatest of all the gaming industries. She was sure thatkilling something that didn't matter to this world was not a big deal.

'Dib couldn't take it for his studies,' Gaz reasoned. 'The world can't know that Irkens or aliens exist. If they did I would be questioned and pestered constantly.'

Gaz took off running again and burst through some brush. She came to a halt when she saw Dib standing at the edge of a hole. Trees were upturned and bushes were on fire from the impact. Smoke rose from the crater in the ground and she took a step closer.

"It looks like a pod," Gaz pointed out.

"It does," Dib agreed as his eyes narrowed at the pod.

"Irken ships don't crash, they land," Gaz also pointed out as she felt her temper beginning to flare.

"It's still Irken," Dib pointed out as he walked closer to the edge to get a look at it.

Gaz growled and stomped pass him and jumped into the crater. She was careful to avoid the dying flames. Gaz quickly pressed a finger to the blackened glass and pulled back in an attempt to test the temperature. She began to feel around the pod once she didn't find it excruciatingly hot. Gaz frowned and fell back once the pod window slid open.

"Get away from there!" Dib shouted as he grabbed her shirt and pulled her away. As he raised her from the ground, amber eyes caught sight of what lay inside the pod.

"Tak," Gaz whispered and Dib froze.

She was sitting on her chair in a fetus position. Tak had grown and the pod no longer fit her form. Her uniform barely covered anything and her antennae were tangled together in their little curls. Dib still held onto his sister as the continued to gaze at the alien.

"She looks asleep," Gaz observed as she broke from her brother's grip and stepped closer.

"Irkens don't sleep," Dib reminded as he reached for Gaz.

"She's harmless then," Gaz scoffed as she dropped back down into the crater.

Dib grumbled and went after her. He fell into the crater and groaned as his head smacked the pod. His vision blurred, but he could already see Gaz reaching into the pod. Her fingers brushed Tak's skin and she frowned. The skin didn't feel like human flesh, but it wasn't exactly reptilian either. Gaz ran her fingers over the skin and decided it felt more like rubber.

"I think she's deactivated," Gaz softly said as she stuffed her hands into her pocket.

"I think we should turn her into the Swollen Eyeball," Dib responded.

Gaz frowned at this. She knew this Irken was no threat to her empire. Tak was like Zim in a way, she was nothing within the empire. Gaz looked to Dib and shook her head.

"You can't keep her," Dib firmly said.

"You can't turn her into the Swollen Eyeball," Gaz stated.

"She's an alien, this is the _proof_ I need!" Dib stressed.

Gaz knew he would never be brought by an act to preserve life. So Gaz did the only thing she knew how to do. She turned to him with a glare.

"That thing could bring down my empire," Gaz growled. "I will not let anything that exists be a threat to my empire."

Dib's eyes widened and he than narrowed as he asked, "You'd kill me?"

"You said it…not me," Gaz coldly replied. "But I am taking her and storing her at one of my bases."

"This could get me the credentials I need in order to be a real scientist," Dib softly said.

Gaz rolled her eyes at her brother and coldly said, "You'll never be a real scientist."

Dib stood stunned at her words. Gaz quickly turned around and threw one of Tak's limps arms around her neck. She partly shifted the alien onto her back and pulled her out of the pod. Gaz let her eyes wander to Dib and regretted it. He looked like all those times Membrane had called him crazy or abandoned him for science.

"Dib," Gaz firmly said. "Take the pod, prove there are aliens out there, but if you mention the Irkens…so help me Dib…I will cast your Empire destroying heart into a pit of despair."

She could see his brown eyes lighting up and it made her want to hurl. It wasn't like her to do anything kind. She could feel Tak's weight becoming easier to bear and she looked over and noticed Dib helping her. Gaz scoffed at the action to help and Dib smiled. They carried the alien out of the crater and through the forest. They carefully laid her body in the back of the car. Dib ran a hand through his hair and looked to Gaz. She was reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small carton. Gaz raised it to her lips and lowered it leaving a cigarette in her mouth.

"You smoke?" Dib asked.

"No, this is gum," Gaz seriously replied as she sucked it into her mouth and began to chew.

Dib just shrugged and Gaz got into the car.

"I'm going to stay here and use my cell to contact the Swollen Eyeball," Dib softly replied.

"Good luck," Gaz whispered under her breathe.

Dib smirked at this said, "You do care."

"You wish," Gaz grumbled as she slammed her door and left him in the park to do whatever things he did.

* * *

Author's Note:

Fixed a few things, will fix more later


	3. Dementia

Dementia 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

_Username_: Tallest Z  
_Password_: IM8ncient  
_Processing_…_Logging_ Tallest Z, leader of the Irken Empire into the system…  
_Select Destination_…_resume previous activity_…  
_Destination_…The Massive…_activity_…Final sweep of Planet Dementia

* * *

Planet Dementia

Her soft laugh echoed across the Massive. She stood on the dais gazing at the image on the panoramic glass screen. The planet was a deep crimson with a black satellite hovering around it. She found this planet to be beautiful. Her two-fingered hands gripped the bar in front of her as she leaned forward. Her large amber eyes blinked and she smirked. The Armada was gathering around the planet as she sat there watching.

"My Tallest Z," a technician spoke.

Z blinked and turned to face the technician. He was taller than your average Irken. His green eyes stared at her with no question, as he wanted for her to acknowledge him. Her amber armor gleamed in the lights as she fully faced the one technician of many. She nodded her head signaling that he could continue speaking. The Irken saluted her.

"The final sweep cannon is ready for operation," technician one spoke.

"Where is the Invader that conquered this planet?" Tallest Z questioned.

"Invader Zim will board the Massive shortly," Technician one answered.

Tallest Z nodded and turned her gaze back to the planet. Two Royal guards approached the dais and she knew it was time to go to the meeting room. She turned and floated in between them and off the dais. Z didn't bother to acknowledge the drones or soldiers that saluted her as she floated by them. They traveled down a twisting hall and she smirked. Everything was in place, this was her world and she hated it. They came to a large dark magenta door and stopped. Tallest Z floated forward and the door groaned as it opened. It was steadily rolled up into the ceiling and she floated onward. The guards walked beside her and watched as a small dais floated down the ground. She stepped upon the dais with the guards and quickly was taken to an upper platform.

Her amber eyes scanned the room thankful that it was empty. The guards left her side to take their places in certain areas. She floated over to the cannon and gazed at it. Her eyes followed it to the large glass screen. The armada was quickly gathering along the surface of Dementia. Her eyes slightly saddened at the sight of the planet. She shook her head clear of any thoughts and turned around. The room was beginning to fill with Military Elite, Irkens, and advisors. They were all here to witness the first launch of the Final Sweep Cannon.

Tallest Z sunk into the shadows to avoid their prying eyes. She didn't wish to be seen so soon. Her amber eyes took in each Irken and tried to recognize the many that were there. She watched as the drones began passing out snacks and drinks to the crowd. The room filled and the door shut them all inside the room. Tallest Z sighed and walked forward toward the crowd where she would stand above them. She listened as a technician announced her presence. The crowd cheered and they wiggled their antennae. She raised her hand and gave a small wave of acknowledgement. She watched as they cheered even louder.

"Welcome, brave Irken soldiers!" Tallest Z loudly said as the crowd went silent. "We are gathered here today to witness the first achievement in Impending Doom!"

They cheered even more and she found herself scowling a bit. She knew that if this were real, they wouldn't be cheering. Tallest Z smiled and held up her hand to silence them again.

"Planet Dementia, once home of the Entias is now the first successful invasion in Impending Doom!" Tallest Z spoke. "We will mark Irk's success by allowing the Invader that conquered the planet to launch the cannon!"

Tallest Z listened as they cheered even louder. Her eyes turned to the door that was connected to the platform she was upon. The door split open and her antennae fell as she watched him step forward. He was just as she remembered him from those years ago. Nothing had changed and nothing ever would change. Her amber eyes watched as he proudly marched up to her and saluted. His antennae wiggled and she didn't bother to smile. He only came up to her hip, standing about four feet while she stood at five foot eight inches.

"Invader Zim reporting for duty my almighty Tallest Z," Zim proudly declared.

"Yes," Tallest Z softly said. "You serve your Empire well."

Zim looked up to her and saluted once more as he said, "I serve only my Tallest."

Tallest Z felt herself flush a bit before she coughed. She quickly floated over to the cannon and waved a hand for Zim to follow. She watched as his crimson eyes lit up with joy and his antennae perked. Zim ran forward and she noted that his tongue poked from the corner of his mouth as he squealed in excitement. Tallest Z reached out and opened the cannon door for him. He picked up the ammo and pushed it into the cannon. Zim than closed and locked the door. Z's eyes remained on his PAK as he performed these actions.

"Permission to launch," Zim firmly said.

Tallest Z looked to him and sadly gazed at him. She couldn't find the words to give him a simple order. Z nodded her head and Zim pulled the cord. They all turned to the panoramic glass screen and watched as the surface of Dementia exploded. The Irkens cheered and chanted 'Zim' as she watched this. The armada than began to sweep the surface for any remaining filth. Z turned back to the crowd and smiled as she raised her skinny arms.

"Planet Dementia will now be Research Planet 13," Tallest Z announced.

They crowd cheered and Zim waved to him. She knew he was happy to have his glory. She floated in front of him.

"Now go gorge yourselves on snacks in the main hall!" Tallest Z ordered.

The room quickly cleared in under a few seconds. She floated over to the screen and continued to watch the planet.

"My Tallest," Zim began.

She closed her amber eyes and let his voice run through her head. It had been a while since she had heard his voice. She knew this was a fake world, but she opened her eyes and saw him there, standing only up to her hip and gazing at her. Tallest Z reached out and touched his shoulder. Her hand prodded his shoulder as if expecting him to vanish. She knew it was unlikely since she had touched thousands within in this world. Zim stared up at her in confusion and she blinked. Pulling her hand away from him, she floated toward the door he had entered.

"Come with me Zim," Tallest Z softly ordered.

Zim blinked and ran after her. It sounded as if she had requested his presence, not ordered it. He walked next to her not even thinking of traditions and she chuckled. Zim blinked and watched her smile.

"How was Dementia?" Tallest Z questioned as they traveled through the halls.

"It was very interesting my Tallest," Zim replied with a bit of excitement.

"How did you like blending in with the Entias?" Z questioned as she glanced at him.

"It took hours to reconfigure myself, but it worth it," Zim admitted as he scratched his head.

Tallest Z nodded in understanding. The Entias were beings of mist; they rarely took on a solid form. When they did take on a form, the mist that made them would turn into a thick fog.

"I am confused about something," Zim continued.

Tallest Z raised an antenna in questioned as she floated in place. Zim had stopped walking and appeared to be gazing at the floor. She watched him as he looked up to her; confusion was within his crimson eyes.

"What is it?" Tallest Z cautiously questioned.

"The gases that Dementia produced caused me to…hallucinate," Zim carefully said as he stared at her. "I saw insane things."

"Insane?" Tallest Z questioned.

"They were horrible visions…and I feel like they're real," Zim admitted.

Tallest Z listened the way his voice changed as he talked. She wanted to smile at his hand movements, but resisted the urge.

"What were these visions of?" Tallest Z questioned.

"I saw humans," Zim began. "I believed they were from a previous mission."

"Humans?" Tallest Z questioned.

"There was this one human that kept appearing in my visions. She had short violet hair, amber eyes, and pale skin," Zim described as Tallest Z froze.

"They were nothing more than visions," Tallest Z firmly said as she began to float ahead.

Zim stared at her in confusion before he ran to catch up with her. Tallest Z could hear his footsteps, but he she ignored him.

"My Tallest!" Zim shouted.

She ignored him and continued floating.

"My _Tallest_!" Zim shouted again as he jumped up and down beside her.

"Planet Dementia produces fumes that cause you to hallucinate," Tallest Z growled before she floated into a room and slammed the door.

Zim stood on the other side staring at the door in confusion. His equipment had read that Dementia produced fumes to keep memories fresh. The Entias were big on remembering. Zim scowled and continued to gaze at the closed door.

She leaned against the door as she felt her heart pound. Raising a hand to her metal plate she tried to grip the area where her heart would be. Her claws scratched the metal and she banged her head against the door. Tallest Z flattened her antennae and slammed her eyes shut. She began to mumble to herself as she remained against the door.

"Not _real_," she whispered to herself.

Her eyes slowly slid open as she repeated this to herself. She soon was gazing at the window ahead of her. Space appeared empty and she knew that was how her world was. Everything was empty. Tallest Z stood away from the door knowing that he was just on the other side, probably stalking her again. Her eyes searched her the small conference chamber for that one object. There were two ways two exit Impending Doom; the first way was to sign out using the ports. Ports were located on every planet and ship. Tallest Z smirked as she approached the port; the second way to exit was to die.

"My _Tallest_!" Zim shouted as he banged on the door.

She stopped in front of the small keypad. Z raised her hand and placed the palm against the gel screen. She began to grin as her PAK opened and a wire slithered out. It shot into the pad above her hands and she sighed.

"_Gaz_!" Zim shouted.

Her eyes widened in shock and she looked toward the door. Streams of running data replaced the door. It blurred together and she cursed.

* * *

_Processing…Logged off… _

* * *

Her heart was pounding and she pulled the visor from her face. Gaz threw the visor to her side and it smacked against the rounded black wall. Her amber eyes gazed at the darkness around her and she began to panic. Her hand groped for the release button. She began to hyperventilate when she couldn't find the button. Her fingers smacked a bump and she pressed it. A grinding was heard and cool air rushed inside the small pod. Light filtered in and she raised her hands to the ceiling and pushed it up as it opened. Gaz rolled off the soft chair and out of the pod. Wires snapped off the tight black bodysuit she wore as she hit the floor.

Her fingers gripped the carpeting and she breathed a sigh of relief. Gaz rubbed her face against the carpeting and her eyes opened fully. Pale flesh, five long slender fingers, and short strands of violet. Gaz pushed herself up to a sitting position and ran her hands through her violet hair. She crawled over to a beige half wall and gripped a silver bar. Gaz pulled herself to her feet and looked over the bar. She was on the third floor; black human sized pods surround her. The third level was for players of advanced skill, those that had earned a place.

'Reality,' Gaz thought.

She pulled herself to her feet and gazed down at the levels. Her elbows rested upon the bar as she let her eyes search the levels below her. The carpeting was royal purple, she thought about replacing that to black. Gaz dropped her head into the palms of her hands and sighed. She couldn't ignore the glitch in the system.

A rule had been broken; her name had been spoken within the game. When someone entered Impending Doom they left behind who they were and became their character. Gaz scoffed and looked out the window ahead of her before she pushed away from the balcony.

'That glitch should have never occurred,' Gaz firmly thought as she walked toward the elevator.

She reached out and pushed the button to activate the elevator. Her mind thought over the event and she growled.

'No human plays his character, it is impossible for him to call me by my name,' Gaz thought as the elevator doors opened. She stepped inside and pushed the fourth button.

'Maybe his program is…defected,' Gaz sourly thought.

The elevator began to move and she leaned against the wall. Her programs were perfect; there was no way one could screw up. She had perfected each program herself and worked out every glitch, every glitch but Zim. The elevator came to a stop and she watched the doors open. Gaz stepped into her room with a frown. She quickly walked over to the kitchen and threw open the fridge door. Reaching inside she pulled out a soda. Her fingers slightly shook as she pulled the tab up and listened to the hiss or carbonation. She set the can onto the counter and quickly walked out of the kitchen. She traveled down a short hall and turned into a room to her left.

Her amber eyes narrowed and she pushed the top lid down. The same grinding was heard as the pod opened. She reached into the pod and pulled the visor out. The visor was a circlet with a black screen in front of the eyes that wrapped around her head. Gaz sat down within the pod and began to hook the wires to her joints. She then hooked placed the visor over her eyes and laid back down. The top of the pod began to lower and it clicked when it shut. She could hear it charging. A small shock was sent through the wires and to each joint. The visor began to power up and her hand searched the darkness for the small keypad to her left.

* * *

_Username_: Tallest Z  
_Password_: IM8ncient  
_Processing_…_Logging_ Tallest Z, leader of the Irken Empire into the system…  
_Select Destination…search for Invader Zim…

* * *

_Planet Earth

Her amber eyes widened as she stepped outside of a phone booth. She was surprised to be back on Earth, but as an Irken. Her eyes searched out the area and she knew she was close to Zim's house. Gaz raised her gauntlet to her face and it snapped open. She typed in a code and a hologram covered her form. Gaz looked into a parked window and saw she looked like her normal human self. She smirked and went to walk down the street. Her eyes noticed families outside playing in their yards with smiles and she snorted.

The humans that choose to be a Virtual Human on Virtual Earth were those that hated their lives. She referred to virtual humans as Virman. They sometimes met other Virman and started lives. She knew this was no life, but it was a way of life to them. She would have never been a human, if she hated being human in reality, why would she make herself it in a virtual world…it made no sense to her. Tallest Z assumed it was a second chance, no matter how pathetic. Her eyes landed on the same deformed green house. The gnomes were in place; the puffer fish, flamingo, and 'I Love Earth' flag were there as well.

She walked closer to the house not knowing why virtual Zim had chosen this place to live. Her eyes narrowed wondering if his programming was defective. The gnomes followed her movement and she knocked upon the door. No one answered. She grumbled and knocked harder. There was no reply and this time she rung the doorbell and shouted.

"Irken Invader Zim, answer the door for your Tallest!"

Tallest Z watched as the door flew open. Her eyes traveled down and she saw Zim standing there with a look of shock. His faux violet eyes were wide with surprise and his wig was slightly misplaced. She pushed passed him and shut the door. Her hologram turned off and she gazed down at him.

"My Tallest," Zim said as he saluted.

"Invader Zim, why is your disguise so bad?" Tallest Z questioned. She could feel it coming back again. The need to treat him like the Zim she had known returned.

"The humans are too stupid to recognize me. My Tallest," Zim answered as he led her to the couch.

She could feel her smile fading at the edges. The Zim she had known would have not responded like that. Her eyes stared at this Zim and she knew this was everything he had wished to be. Successful, wanted, and accepted. She took a seat upon his couch.

"Tell me Zim," Tallest Z firmly began. "What _name_ did you call while upon the Massive?"

Zim's antennae twitched underneath the wig and she reached out and removed it. His eyes blinked and she moved to remove the contacts. Her amber eyes met his crimson gaze and she noticed fear. She placed her hands in her lap and raised an antenna to signal impatience.

"I apologize my Tallest," Zim replied.

"What for?" Tallest Z questioned.

Zim shifted in unease and replied, "I…I mistook you for someone you are not."

Tallest Z watched him now. Her attention had been on him, but now it was only focused on him. She wondered if maybe his programming wasn't defected.

"_Explain_," Z ordered.

"I mistook you for a hallucination the Entias placed upon me," Zim replied.

"_Hallucination_?" Z questioned with doubt. "What hallucination?"

"The Entias brought upon me memories of a human girl while I was upon Earth…but she doesn't exist," Zim carefully explained.

Gaz tensed at his words. She stood up and looked toward the door. Her eyes than shifted back to Zim and she frowned a bit.

"I must be going," Z quickly replied as she floated to the door.

Zim looked at her with confusion and she sighed. She placed her hand upon the knob and twisted it.

"My Tallest," Zim replied.

"Invader Zim," Tallest Z sighed. "I want you to remain upon Earth until further notice."

"But my Tallest!" Zim protested.

"Do not question me Zim," Tallest Z darkly warned. "I have been more…lenient with you than most Invaders. Do not disappoint me now."

Invader Zim froze, he looked like he would protest but replied, "Of course…my Tallest."

Tallest Z shut the door behind her and sighed. She wondered if she should have placed Gir within the program. Shrugging she turned on her disguise and walked down the streets. Z made it back to the phone and leaned against it. Maybe she hadn't made the right choice about certain things. She sighed and grumbled something before stepping into the phone booth.

'Why did he say my name?' Gaz wondered. 'Why is he having memories?'

Gaz quickly logged off within the booth. Her form vanished as if she had never existed. She had not noticed Zim following her. He waited outside the booth for any sign of her. When it seemed like she would never emerge he walked over to the booth and looked inside.

'Empty,' Zim thought in confusion.

* * *

Author's Note:

Zim has made his appearance in the VR, but as of Earth...more will be explained when Tak is reactivated. I will update, but I am currently writing the last chapters of Xenophobia.

I could never write Naruto for I have never watched the Anime. I didwrite Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Hellsing, DBZ, and Trigun Fanfiction, but I switched pennames and moved to IZ because I finished that. I was thinking of writing continuing the IY/Trigun crossover I had written on this account, but I don't know. My mind is dead at the moment.

Reviews are my ticket to Galatic Conquest


	4. Supernova

Supernova 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed

* * *

_

_Record Message For_…I dare you…just leave one…_after the tone_…_Beep_…

"Hey, just calling to see what you did with Tak's Shell and Pak. The Swollen Eyeball Members are looking over the ship. I just thought you'd like to be kept up to date. Well…talk to you…sometime…I guess..."

* * *

Her amber eyes glared at the machine. She thought she had trashed it. The damn thing kept beeping whenever she received a message. She smirked, not many left messages or had her number. Gaz walked across the short distance and pressed the button to delete the message. Dib wasn't expecting a call back, and she wasn't going to give him a call back. She reached to the side of the answering machine and grabbed the pot of coffee she had just brewed. She poured it into her cup and threw the empty pot into the sink.

She ignored the shattering of glass and walked off to the living room. Gaz jumped onto the couch carefully. She didn't want to spill coffee upon her. She raised the cup to her lips and sipped it. Her left eye twitched at the potency and she picked up the remote. Gaz turned the TV on and watched the media. She scoffed at all the advertisements…call Mrs. Doughboy for your future…call Mr. Gacy for Debit Consolidation…Come to wherever to enter into her reality. She turned on the news and sighed

Gaz clicked the button on the remote and turned it all off. She sat alone in the silence and sighed. Her amber eyes searched the room and she wondered when she had grown uncomfortable. She sipped her coffee and set the mug on the table. Standing up she walked to the few trunks by the door. She constantly moved and no time to settle in one place. Gaz walked over to the black trunk and pulled it from the top of the other three. It crashed as it hit the floor and she winced a bit at the sound. It had invaded her perfect silence. She kneeled and reached for the blackened latches. Her fingers carefully pushed the latches up. She moved her hands back and watched them fall. Gripping the hard leather of the trunk she raised the lid.

'I'm surprised some rabid fan hasn't stolen this junk,' Gaz mused with a grin.

Her hands reached inside and pushed aside her childhood clothes. She furrowed her eyebrows wondering why she had chosen to keep some of this junk. He finger caught on a string and she raised it up. Her skull necklace dangled at the end. The skull was still intact and white. She ran a finger over the front and felt the sharp scratch in it. She dropped it back into the box and reached inside with a bit more enthusiasm. Her hands gripped a doll and she pulled out.

'A Zim voodoo doll,' Gaz chuckled.

She used to have this doll hanging on her bedpost. She had tried to curse Zim, but found out his luck couldn't get any worse. Gaz had given up her voodoo, mostly because it failed. She quickly tossed the doll back inside the trunk and reached again. Her fingers caressed cold metal and she jerked back. Amber eyes gazed at the trunk in mild fear. She looked over the edge of the trunk and her eyes widened. She could see the end of metal antennae sticking out from the sheets. Her hand reached out and pulled the sheet slowly off. Dark black eyes…she remembered this…how could she forget?

"Gir," Gaz softly whispered.

She lifted the Sirunit out from the trunk. His eyes were dark and empty of the usual insanity that she remembered. She held him up to the light and checked for any rust. He was in perfect condition, just not on. Gaz tilted him to the side wondering if she should activate him. Her pupils narrowed at past memories and wondered if this would be dangerous.

'He won't remember,' Gaz thought.

Gaz tilted him again searching for an on button or switch. She flipped him upside down expecting to find something. There was nothing upon the metal. Her pupils narrowed and she tossed him to the side.

"Stupid robot," Gaz growled as she stood up.

A scream traveled through the room and her eyes widened. She covered her ears and turned toward the piercing sound. Gir's cyan eyes were bright and glowing. His mouth was open in a repetitive scream. Gaz growled at the annoying sound.

"Silence Gir!" Gaz shouted.

She expected him to continue screaming, but it came to a stop. Her amber eyes gazed at the robot. He was staring at her. She couldn't tell if he was confused or what. Gaz slowly lowered her hands figuring there wouldn't be anymore screaming. Gir sat on the floor and goofy smile came onto his face, his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth.

"You sounded like Master," Gir suddenly said.

Her eyes widened and she kneeled in front of Gir. She watched as he began to tap his legs against the floor and sing. His eyes closed and he bobbed his head to his own tune. Gaz inched a bit closer; she was shocked. He was one of many ghosts within her past. He stopped his humming and stared at her again.

"What do you remember?" Gaz suddenly asked.

"It was all loud…and everything went _kablam_!" Gir shouted before he began to laugh.

Gaz nodded as he waved his arms for effect. She guessed that was all he really knew about what happened. Gaz stood up and watched as Gir got to his feet. He widely grinned at her and jumped at her face. She stepped back, but his metal lips had already touched hers. Gaz quickly pulled him off by his antenna and wiped her mouth of drool.

"How can a robot drool?" Gaz growled.

Her amber eyes glared at Gir and he smiled. He wiggled his legs and acted like he was running. Gaz rolled her eyes and dropped him to the ground. He made a clunk noise and she walked to her kitchen once more. She could hear his metal legs clicking against the floor as he followed her. Gaz flung open a cabinet and pulled out a boxTrippy Cereal. She stared at the picture and rolled her eyes, it had a white rabbit surround by mushrooms on his sides and his eyes were a bit crazy.

"What are you doing?" Gir asked as he jumped on top of her counter.

Gaz simply handed him the box of cereal. Gir smiled at her as he grabbed the box. She watched as he bit into the cardboard. The sound of crunching and tearing echoed through the air. The silence was slowly being filled. Gaz sighed and leaned on the counter. She was finally beginning to miss her loud life. Dib was always there to shout conspiracies; Gir was there to talk nonsense, and Zim...

'Forget it,' Gaz ordered herself.

Her eyes drifted to Gir and she found that he was gone. She shot up and searched the open area. Her eyes darted everywhere and she began to panic. Sir units were programmed in Impending Doom; she couldn't have him roaming the building. Gaz quickly ran out of the kitchen and decided to search the rooms. Her eyes saw that all doors except one was closed.

'My bedroom,' Gaz thought.

She walked faster when she heard giggling. Her pupils narrowed when she realized that was where she had stored Tak. She ran to the door and completely pushed it open. She hoped that Gir had not done anything. The door slammed against the wall and she saw a familiar flash and then movement. Gaz felt her body slam against the wall, her head snapped back and forward. The pressure on her forearms was amazing. Her vision blurred and she felt herself want to vomit. The pressure on her arms vanished and moved to her neck. Her vision cleared.

Angry violet eyes, no longer dull with deactivation. They were filled with a life and rage. She could still see the little piece of machinery attached to her forehead. Her mouth was thinned in distrust. Gaz lowered her eyes and grinned, the alien's outfit was practically nonexistent. Gaz wheezed from the tight chokehold.

"Tell me where I am human _filth_!" Tak demanded, her voice still held the accent, but it was cracked.

Gaz reached up and gripped her wrists. She quickly swung her legs forward and wrapped them around Tak's body. Gaz squeezed tight and twisted. Tak's eyes bulged in surprise and Gaz used her free hand to pinch a nerve at the wrist. Tak released her and they fell to the floor. Gaz quickly scrambled away and glared at the Irken.

"Pff…you could have at least tried to harm me," Gaz replied.

Tak's eyes glared at the human and her implant flashed. Gaz blinked and softly chuckled as she took a step back.

"I thought you learnt long ago that it doesn't work," Gaz mocked.

Tak's eyes squinted as she stood and looked the human over. Gaz took note that they were about the same height. Tak's eyes suddenly widened and narrowed again.

"You're that human's sister…the one who helped…_Zim_," Tak growled as her fist clenched.

"Gaz," she replied as she walked across the room and to a dresser.

Tak stood up and relaxed a bit in confusion. It angered her that the human had dismissed her so easily. Tak glared at her back for good measure. Gaz pulled out an outfit and tossed it at the alien. Tak raised her hand and caught it before it could hit her face.

"Put those on…unless you like being nude," Gaz replied as she picked up Gir and left the room.

The door slammed shut and Gaz threw Gir into the living room. He laughed as he landed on her couch. Gaz leaned on the counter again and stared into the sink. The glass from her pot was broken. She raised an eyebrow wondering if she could get Gir to pick it up. Gaz sighed and figured the robot might cause more harm than good. She reached into the sink and carefully pulled a shard out. She dropped it onto a towel. Repeating the action she stopped and growled.

"I'll just pay someone to do this."

She heard a soft curse and looked to the hallway. Gaz watched as Tak stepped into the kitchen area. She grinned at the outfit Tak wore. It was based off the original Irken uniform. Gaz actually had a clothing line out to go with her virtual empire. It was slightly modified to fit her tastes, since she had it designed for her own use. Tight black pants that were made of nothing but buckles and leather straps. It only came down to her knees. The shirt was a black with violet-stripped arms. Gaz looked at Tak's feet and grinned.

'Who knew Irkens didn't have toes,' Gaz mused.

"Welcome to life," Gaz greeted with a smirk. Tak scowled and her antennae flattened in anger.

"I'm not a smeet, _Gaz_," Tak firmly said as she watched Gaz.

Gaz looked at the Irken and shrugged. It had been close to nine years since she had last seen a living Irken. The ones within her Empire were brilliant, but they didn't compare to reality. The virtual Irkens weren't as lively as the ones in reality; it was because they were human on the other end. Gaz gazed at Tak, a real Irken. She frowned, her heart ached a bit and she realized that she hated reality a bit more. Gaz walked around Tak and took a seat on the stool closest to her counter. She motioned for Tak to sit, but she just stood.

"How did you find me?" Tak questioned, anger hid beneath her words.

"Your pod crashed a few days ago…my brother and I found it and you," Gaz answered.

Music played in the background and she looked toward her stereo. Gir had found the remote and was blasting MSI. Gaz pinched her nose and looked to Tak. She could see that the Irken was trying to figure something out. Gaz smirked and watched Tak. Her stare was upon Gir as he danced around the front room.

"Isn't that junk Zim's unit?" Tak questioned as her violet eyes turned back to Gaz.

"Yeah," Gaz replied with a shrug.

"Why's it here?" Tak questioned.

Gaz frowned and her features darkened. She pushed off of the stool and walked over the tinted windows. Gaz silently stared at the city not looking for anything in particular.

"That's not your concern," Gaz coldly replied.

Tak scowled and walked over to Gaz. She grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her. Gaz stepped back and glared at Tak once more.

"It is my concern," Tak growled. "Zim is the only being on this planet that might have a way for me to reach Irk!"

Gaz stood up from her crouch and smiled. She began to laugh. Gaz knew that it shouldn't amuse her that Tak had some hope of escape. She also figured that there was nothing funny about Zim.

"Zim isn't here anymore," Gaz replied with a grin.

Tak's angry gaze turned to shock. Her antennae lifted from her skull as she tried to think. Gaz returned to staring out the window. She could hear the silence returning despite Gir blasting music. It was more of an inner silence, one that had existed since Zim.

"What happened to him?" Tak finally asked breaking the silence she was so used to.

"All you need to know is that his shell's gone and everything that he had was destroyed," Gaz softly replied as her eyes closed.

"There's nothing left?" Tak pushed, she needed the technology to escape Earth.

"Nothing," Gaz replied crushing her hope.

Tak stepped back and took a seat at the counter. Her ungloved hands tapped at the counter. Gaz leaned against the cool glass of the window. She looked over to Tak and frowned. It was going to be hard hiding an alien in a world of humans. Gaz walked back over to her trunk and shut the lid. She locked it and pulled a dark crimson one toward her. She snapped open the locks and sighed as she held the lid in her hands. She owned the trunk, but everything in there wasn't her property. Gaz pushed it over and amber eyes listlessly gazed at the items.

The music was still pounding in the background as Gir's feet clicked against the floor. She reached pulled out the first item. Her hand clenched and it squeaked. Gir was instantly at her side stealing the object from her hand.

"Pig! I missed-ed you!" Gir cried as he squeezed the pig.

Gaz smirked, and she reached in again. She pushed aside a headless puppet's body. Her hand brushed against random, failed experiments. She shifted more objects and her eyes widened in surprise. It was book that she recognized. She pulled it out and slightly opened it enough so she could look at it. Gaz slammed it shut and stood up; Tak was looking at her. Gaz perked an eyebrow at Tak as she stuck the album under her arm.

"This trunk has random Irken technology in it…feel free to use it," Gaz offered.

"How did you get it?" Tak suspiciously questioned.

"I saved it…how else?" Gaz snapped as she walked off.

Tak watched her live the area. Her violet eyes looked to the human and knew that she was hiding something. She remembered the girl as a child; she was always dark. It seemed like that hadn't changed. Tak walked over to the trunk and began to dig around in it. She found random chips, a few leg replacement parts for the PAK, a power core, but nothing else. She gripped the edge of the trunk and growled. She reached in again and picked items out individually. Most of the items in here were outdated, even outdated for when Zim was around. She picked up a small item that caught her eyes and sighed.

'What happened to the pest-Zim?' Tak wondered. 'I wouldn't be surprised if that Gaz did away with him.'

She removed the last item and her eyes widened a bit. Tak picked up the piece of paper and pulled it out. She flipped it around and her eyes bulged. The picture had to be false, planted to mess with her frazzled mind. The picture was beginning to fade, but it was still clear enough to see. Gaz was only looked about eleven in the picture. Her violet hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands in her face. She wore a black hooded sweatshirt and her skull necklace was still on. Gaz was leaning against something with a true smile upon her face. Her amber eyes were open and gazing at the person she was leaning on. She easily recognized the bad disguise.

'Zim,' Tak thought in confusion.

Zim wore the lenses and was still his same short stature, but he was grinning. His arms were up and his left hand held her free hand. His right hand was on his hip. Tak could easily see that his wig was slipping from his head as Gaz leaned on. Her eyes studied the picture's background. It was in front of a middle school. Tak stuffed the picture into her shirt and remained hunched over the trunk. She knew that Invaders needed no one, which needed nothing but the Empire. Her eyes turned to Gir dancing on the table.

'Than why was Zim…happy?' Tak thought as she slammed the lid down and stood up.

She tinkered with item in her hand and looked down at it. Tak twisted it and flipped it around. Her antennae perked as she realized what it was. This was the item that would help blend in with the humans.

'Outdated hologram,' Tak thought with disdain.

She figured it was better than nothing. Her violet eyes strayed to the window and she quickly walked over to the large glass. Once the hologram was fixed, she would be able to wander around. Tak heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder. Gaz was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Find anything?" Gaz questioned.

Tak wanted to ask about the photo, demand answers. She knew that the girl wouldn't talk easily. Tak held up the small item and noticed Gaz's features fall. The returned to uncaring and Gaz looked back toward Gir.

"It needs to be repaired," Tak stated.

"Tell me what tools you need and I'll get them," Gaz grumbled.

"Why help me?" Tak questioned. "I did try and destroy your planet."

Gaz raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled. She wasn't really helping; just making sure no harm came to her Empire. Gaz shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. She pulled open a drawer and grabbed a pad and paper.

"I don't think you'll destroy the planet now…it would be stupid since you have no escape," Gaz reasoned. "Besides…do you want to be dissected?"

Tak stared at Gaz before she began to list off items. She had no one on this planet to trust. It wasn't like she could waltz out and find help. Tak decided to go with the flow; it was always better to take what was available than to make things more difficult. It wasn't like she had another choice available.

* * *

_Username_: Tallest Z  
_Password_: IM8ncient  
_Processing_…_Logging_ Tallest Z, leader of the Irken Empire into the system…  
_Select Destination_…_The Massive

* * *

Tallest Z opened her eyes and stepped from the teleport. Her amber eyes blinked and she could see the data loading. It seemed that the Massive was floating closer to the Zeta sector. She turned left and decided to head to the advisors hall. There were things that she needed, and she needed to talk to a certain someone or Irken. As she floated, various Irkens saluted her and greeted her with her title. Her amber eyes remained focus on the hall ahead. Z came to the door ahead and it opened as she approached it. Red and Purple eyes turned toward her and they saluted. Her amber eyes searched the room and she grinned._

"You!" Tallest Z snapped. "Come with me!"

The Irken with the blue eyes grinned as he stood from his seat. His height reached just below her shoulders. He walked behind her as she entered a separate room. His blue eyes gleamed at her and she scoffed.

"What do need my Tallest?" The Irken questioned.

"Advisor Sniggi, I have a task for you," Tallest Z spoke.

"So, you're back in town?" Sniggi questioned.

Tallest Z nodded and took a seat. Sniggi remained standing as he watched her. His antennae twitched and he blinked.

"Yes…I am," Tallest Z replied.

"Why do you think I'll do anything for you?" Sniggi questioned.

Tallest Z darkly smiled and replied, "Because…I can have you deactivated in this world. Ban you from your existence."

His blue eyes widened before he laughed. Z tapped her fingers against the armrest as she waited for an answer.

"As long as there is no elevator, I have nothing to fear," Sniggi replied.

"Is that a no?" Z questioned with a dark stare.

"No," Sniggi quickly assured.

"So, it's a yes," Z assumed.

"It's more of not having a choice," Sniggi corrected.

"True, but you're such a game freak, and I trust you can get these things for me," Z replied.

"If it's technology…I can get it," Sniggi assured.

Z began to list the items and he began to write them down. He didn't bother to question her, because he knew she would never tell. On the other hand, he really didn't care to ask. She was the ruler of Impending Doom and he no choice but to obey or be banished.

"Have it at my place by noon tomorrow," Tallest Z ordered.

"Noon tomorrow?" Sniggi questioned.

"Do you need more time?" Z mocked.

"No," Sniggi assured.

"Good," Z replied as she stood.

She floated to the door and before it opened Sniggi cleared his throat. Z looked back at him and he smirked.

"You know I'm the better gamer," Sniggi replied.

"Not in any reality," Z replied as she floated off with a grin. She hated his virtual form as she much as she hated the real him.

* * *

Author's Note:

A vegan werewolf...I've never heard that analogy before.  
Oh well, Tak is now in the picture and so is Gir. Gir will have more of appearance throughout the story.  
Thanks to those that reviewed and those that still continue to review.


	5. Business

Business 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed/Memories_

* * *

Her violet eyes stared through the tinted window. Dozens of humans stood outside the building, waiting behind a single red rope. Tak's antennae rose from her head as she watched the humans stand in line. She wondered what they were waiting for. Tak looked over to Gir and noticed that the robot was quietly watching TV. She heard a groan and looked over to the elevator door. Gaz was lacing up her boots, wearing a baggie hooded sweatshirt, and jeans. She looked over to Tak before she looked back to her boots.

"Why are humans outside?" Tak suspiciously questioned.

"They're waiting," Gaz sourly replied.

Tak's antennae lowered and she looked out the window again. A single human cheered as they ran inside the building. She looked back to Gaz and found that the elevator doors were closing. A ding was heard and her violet eyes narrowed. She knew enough about human technology to know that Gaz had just left. Gir began chuckled and than rolled off the couch laughing. Tak frowned and looked back outside. She could easily see Gaz's hooded figure slinking through the crowds. Tak scowled as another human was let in.

'They're obliviously not coming up here,' Gaz thought. 'So, what are they doing?'

Tak stood up from her spot and walked over to the trunks. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the fading picture. It was strange in itself. Tak stuffed the picture back into her shirt and walked down the short hall. Her violet eyes landed on the door ahead, which was Gaz's room, and the room on the left was a bathroom. Tak looked to the door on her right and walked to it. Her hand twisted the knob and pushed it open. She was curious to see what was going on around her.

'What's this?' Tak mused as she stepped inside the room.

She walked closer to the item that was connected to the wall. It was like it came out from the wall. She reached and ran her hand over the smooth black surface careful not to scratch it with her claws. Her fingers prodded around it and she stared at it as she heard the pressure releasing.

"Hm, some type of pod," Tak softly said as she pulled it open the rest of the way.

She noticed the inside had an area that could fit a person. Tak reached inside and pulled out the visor that was connected to wires. Her eyes studied all the nerve attachments. Tak looked into the visor and frowned. The item reminded her of the training stations beneath the surface of Irk. Tak set the item back down and stared down at it.

'What is this human doing?' Tak wondered.

* * *

She had never liked coming out in public. It wasn't that she hated people for who they were, she just hated humans in general. They were disgusting in her opinion, that and stupid. Gaz pushed through the crowded streets, her eyes searching for Bloaty's. She didn't know why he had that picked that for their meeting place. She stopped at the corner and gazed at Bloaty's, her expression had gone blank. Gaz closed her eyes and inhaled the air.

_"They're monsters…after my…my brain meats!"_

Gaz opened her amber eyes and ignored the short memory. She walked across the street and into Bloaty's. The machines were rusty by now; the owner was too cheap to replace them. Gaz kicked a machine away from her and it crashed into a game. She heard a small explosion and walked over to the back table. She could see the light from a Game Slave flashing and hear the constant clicking of buttons. Gaz walked closer and slid into the booth. The figure didn't even look up. He wore a red baseball that was tilted to his side. He also had dark blue colored contact lenses in his eyes.

"Care to join reality?" Gaz questioned.

He didn't bother to look up from his game. Gaz watched as he reached up and put a small leather bag on the table. Gaz raised an eyebrow at the bag and looked to him.

"Reality isn't something I care for," he calmly answered as he put both hands on the Game Slave.

"Did that elevator trip give you problems?" Gaz questioned with a smirk.

His fake blue eyes looked up at her before they went back to the screen. She could hear him furiously pressing a button and than adding a combo to it.

"Only psychological," he replied.

"Those are the best kind," Gaz sighed.

She reached out and took the bag. Opening it she began to look through the items, making sure everything was there. Gaz sighed and shut the bag before she pulled it into her lap.

"What are planning to do with that?" He questioned.

"Not your concern," Gaz snapped.

"Looks like items used for a hologram," he went on to say.

"Pff…like I'd tell you," Gaz grumbled as she stood up.

He smirked and glanced up at her as she turned to leave.

"Bye…Tallest Z," he mocked.

"Iggins," Gaz simply replied as she walked off with the items in hand.

* * *

Tak continued searching the room looking for any clues to what the machine did. She guessed that it was a simulator, but she didn't know what the purpose was. Tak closed it and kneeled to the ground. Her eyes searched underneath and that's when she heard a beep. She quickly sat up and banged her head against the pod. Tak cursed and ran out of the room. She continued into the kitchen and searched the room with her eyes. Gir was asleep on the stereo. Tak heard the beep again and looked to the counter.

_Record Message for…_You know I won't call back…_after the tone…_

"Hey Gaz…Just letting you know that the Swollen Eyeball is going to investigate the remains of Zim's base…"

_End Message…_

Tak perked an antenna. It sounded like it was the Dib, Gaz's brother. She stepped closer to the machine and gazed at the flashing red light. Tak raised her hand to her chin and sighed. Tak heard the elevator ding and figured that Gaz had returned. Her violet eyes turned to the window and she couldn't figure out if it was late out or not. Gaz pulled down her hood as she stepped back inside the building. Her amber eyes turned to Tak and narrowed a bit.

"I want a headless clown!" Gir suddenly screamed as he sat up.

Gaz reached into her pocket and pulled out another squeaky toy similar to a clown with no head. She quickly tossed it to Gir. He cheered and stuffed it in his mouth before he ran off. Gaz walked over to the kitchen and placed the bag on the table. Gaz than turned her gaze to the answering machine. Tak took the bag and began going through items. Her eyes widened at some of the machinery knowing that it wasn't the best. It was still better than what she had hoped.

"How'd you get this?" Tak questioned.

Gaz pulled the hooded sweatshirt off her body and tossed it to the floor. Her amber eyes turned back to Tak and she smirked a bit.

"I own this world," Gaz replied before she walked off.

Tak heard her footsteps fade down the hall before the sound of a door being locked. Tak looked at the items and sighed. This primitive technology would have to do for now. Her gloveless hands picked up a small chip.

'At least I'm not on Planet Dirt,' Tak disdainfully thought.

* * *

Gaz had stripped herself of any clothes. She planned to spend many hours within Impending Doom. Gaz had put on her standard pod uniform which had the wires running throughout the suit. She went to sit down in the pod and noticed Gir staring at her. Gaz raised an eyebrow at his gaze.

"How'd you get in here?" Gaz questioned.

He started laughing and she rolled her eyes. Gaz stepped out of the pod and grabbed him by the antenna. She grabbed a random wire and plugged him into the system. His eyes flashed and went dull. Gaz sighed and looked to the door once more. It was locked. She lay back in the pod and pulled the visor over her eyes. She tapped in her code and listened as the pod slowly began to enclose her.

* * *

_Username_: Tallest Z  
_Password_: IM8ncient  
_Processing_…_Logging_ Tallest Z, leader of the Irken Empire into the system…  
_Select Destination_…_The Massive

* * *

_

She floated out of the transporter once more. Her amber eyes narrowed, she was going to have to reprogram some things. Z looked into the next transporter and pulled Gir from the pod. He was looking at everything in confusion. Z set him back down on his feet wondering why she had brought him with at all.

"What's that?" Gir shouted as he pointed to something outside the glass window.

Z turned her gaze and couldn't help but notice that they were close to Earth. She whispered her planet's name and Gir went silent. He began to softly mumble 'doom' repeatedly. Z tapped him on the head and he began to smile once more. She motioned him to follow and her gauntlet began to beep. Gaz raised it to her eyelevel and cursed. She grabbed Gir by his antenna quickly began to float down the halls. The top leaders that funded her company were supposed to be meeting today upon the Massive. They would be represented as different aliens that the Irkens had an alliance with.

She saw the meeting room up ahead and relaxed. The guards saluted her and she nodded at them. Z dropped Gir to the ground and could hear her name being announced. The door opened and she stepped inside the room. The metal walls had been replaced with glass for show. Her eyes could easily see the darkness of the universe. She floated closer to the table and Gir ran ahead of her and slid to a stop. A random drone pulled her chair out and pushed her in when she sat. Her amber eyes turned to each alien as they were introduced.

"I am Binkie of the Planet Nhar-Gh'ok." Her eyes turned to the small human like baby that was dressed in a military uniform. He was sitting in booster seat staring at her with his brown eyes.

"I am Thai of the Planet Meekrob." Z smirked, in reality; the beings from Meekrob were sworn enemies of the Irkens. She looked over and assumed the being was female just from the softer voice. She had chosen to take a form similar to an Irken, but her skin was light blue and her eyes were dark blue. Energy radiated off her being.

Z than turned her attention to the thin being silently watching her. His eyes were small and a mask covered the lower half of his face. His long red hair literally flowed down his back and into his body. Her amber eyes noticed that he had no real form besides the facial feature and the blending of his body.

"I am Akam of Sirus Minor," the being whispered.

Z nodded, that explained why he had no real form. The planet had very few landmasses. The sun was too close for anything to dwell there besides a lava-based material.

"Welcome," Z greeted them all.

"You were almost late," Thai softly pointed out. Z immediately realized that she wouldn't like this female.

Z turned her amber eyes to Thai and replied, "I have more important things to attend to."

Binkie hacked out a harsh laugh and replied, "You forget we hold this project together."

Z's antennae twitched and she began to chuckle. Her chuckles turned to a snort of disgust as she glared at Binkie. She wondered if those humanoid babies ever shat their diapers. Z sat up with a smirk and sighed.

"I no longer need your support," Z happily replied. "I own all rights to Impending Doom. Binkie…Thai…you forgot to get your names added to the rights. The project has made more than enough money for me to remove you."

"_You wouldn't dare_!" Binkie shouted as his small fist hit the table.

"She's too _afraid_ to expand to break away," Thai unsurely said.

"You _obliviously_ don't know me," Z replied with a short laugh.

Gir jumped onto the table and sat in front of her. He stuck his tongue out at the aliens. His cyan eyes landed on Akam. The being was strangely quite.

"So you'll leave our alliance?" Binkie questioned.

Z leaned forward and pushed Gir out of the way as she said, "That and I'll destroy your planets."

"You…"

Akam cleared his throat interrupting the coming insult from Thai. He blinked his eyes and slightly bowed his head to her.

"I own my own company within reality and would like to talk business," Akam softly said.

"What do you own?" Thai snapped. "My company owns most of the equipment that Impending Doom uses."

"Yes," Binkie mused. "How would go about mass producing the hardware you need?"

"My company has been working on a visor that will be wireless and able to gain connection from anywhere," Akam softly replied with no scorn or pride.

Z nodded at him already beginning to think. If Impending Doom could be wireless, than she could just use the bases on Earth for mass connection. Humans would be able to log in anywhere. She could charge the price for new hardware and subscription. Z smirked. She raised her gauntlet to her face and it beeped.

"Tallest Z to Technician number 437," Z firmly said.

"My Tallest," the technician greeted over the intercom.

"Send Invader Phlem and Invader Kosh to the conference room immediately," Tallest Z replied.

"They're on their way," the technician assured.

Tallest Z cut the communication tie and turned her gaze to a stunned Thai and enraged Binkie. Her grin spread as she watched them absorb what had just happened, or what was going to come.

"You parasite!" Thai hissed as she quickly stood up.

"We won't surrender!" Binkie growled.

Z smirked and waived them off as she replied, "Than you better run to your ships and prepare for battle."

Gir began to laugh as they quickly dodged out of the room. They didn't know if this was a trick or not. Z calmly raised her gauntlet to her mouth and smirked. She knew they were already preparing their ships.

"Technician 437," Z spoke.

"Yes my Tallest?"

"When the Leaders board their ships…blow them up once they get a few feet away," Z replied.

"Of course, my Tallest."

Gir cheered when he watched two ships zoom by the window. Akam quickly turned around and watched. Two ships charged and aimed at the foreign ships that were planning on escaping. Lasers fired and they exploded in a wonderful light show. Gir began to laugh insanely and Z chuckled. The doors behind her swished open and she swiveled her chain around to stare at the two Invaders. They saluted and bowed to her.

"Invader Phlem, you will assume Binkie's identity and conquer Planet Nhar-Gh'ok," Tallest Z firmly ordered.

"Yes my Tallest!" Invader Phlem shouted before he saluted and walked off. His violet eyes were a bit dull.

"Invader Kosh, you will assume Thai's identity and conquer Planet Meekrob," Tallest Z ordered.

"Easily my Tallest!" Invader Kosh shouted. Her green eyes shined with glee as she saluted and ran off.

"Yeah! Doom!" Gir cheered as he began to dance.

Tallest Z swiveled in her chair and smiled at Akam. She could tell that he was thinking things over as he watched her.

"Let's talk business," Tallest Z offered with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
I included Iggins because I could see him trying to conquer Impending Doom. Her and Iggins aren't friends, it one of those strange relationships that shouldn't exist, but does. The other alien, Akam is another character that was in Ms. Bitters' class. I won't say who, but he is a she. Gir is reactivated and will eventually meet Zim again. The next chapter will reveal some things with Zim.  
Thanks to those that reviewed and who continue to do so! 


	6. Searching

Searching

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

It was complete. She could attach the projection device to her belt and create a human alias. Tak turned the knob and watched as her form appeared. Navy blue hair that reached her chin, it looked stingy. Her eyes were a dark purple, close to appearing black. She was still the same height and her outfit hadn't changed much. Tak scratched her fake hair and turned her gaze out the bathroom door. She could see the door was still shut. Gaz and Gir had been in that room for three days now. Tak turned her eyes back to the mirror and realized that her skin was a bit tanner than her first disguise. She shrugged and flipped the light off before stepping into the hallway. Her fingers turned the hologram off.

Tak stepped closer to the door and leaned her head against it. She couldn't hear anything from within the room. Gir should have been making noise. Tak twisted the knob and found it locked. An antenna raised and she knew that the human had a secret. Tak turned her gaze to the bedroom and began her journey to there. The doorknob twisted and Tak snapped her head around. Her legs extended from her back and pulled her up to the ceiling. Gir ran out of the room shouting something about doom. Gaz than stepped out of the room and locked the door behind her. She was wearing nothing but a sports bra and white underwear. Her eyes focused on Gaz's back when she noticed three faint white lines upon her back. Tak froze as Gaz turned her amber gaze to her bedroom. Gaz then walked across into the bathroom and shut the door.

'That's all I need,' Tak thought. 'Her keeping an eye on me.'

Tak walkedpassed the kitchen and her gaze turned to Gir who was sitting on the couch. It seemed that the Scary Monkey Show had yet to be canceled. Tak grimaced a bit and turned her gaze to the elevator. She pressed the button and stepped inside. It beeped and she switched her hologram on. It was time to wander the town and see what had changed in the years she had been gone. The elevator dinged and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The building was designed like the training rooms on Devastis. Tak stepped out of the elevator before it closed. Her eyes searched everything; it was all so 'Irken.'

"Galactic conquest is near!"

Tak searched for the voice knowing that was the slogan of 'Operation Impending Doom II.' Tak hurried out of the building and ran onto the sidewalk. She turned around and that's when she saw the sign.

'Impending Doom,' Tak repeated in her mind. She couldn't figure it out. The humans didn't seem to notice how real this was. They treated it like a game. Her violet eyes widened in comprehension, this was all a game Gaz had made. Tak turned from the building and figured she would find out more of this later. She pushed passed the humans and looked to the sky. The sun was high in the sky and she had all the time in the world. Her legs extended from her PAK and she jumped onto a roof. Her eyes scanned the city and she found the cul-de-sac Zim had built his base. She took off running in the direction. Too better understand the future, she must learn of the past. Tak continued traveling on the roofs so she wouldn't have to deal with the humans.

She came to the building that would be next to Zim's base. Tak's legs retracted into her PAK and she stood at the edge. There was nothing. The ground was sunken and blackened. Tak kneeled down when she saw strange men walkingaround the area. They scooped up dirt samples and continued to scan the ground. Tak's eyes narrowed when she noticed a familiar hairstyle. She wryly smirked, he had grown, but his style hadn't. Tak listened as he shouted some orders. She dryly chuckled and ducked out of sight. His attention had been caught. She looked over the edge and saw that she had his attention. His brown eyes widened behind his lenses as she quickly switched off her hologram. Tak switched it back on and vanished.

Tak heard him mutter something about the bathroom before he ran off. Tak dropped into a small alley and listened for his footsteps. She reached out and slammed him into the nearby garbage cans. It made noise, but she had him down and vulnerable. She snickered as he glared at her.

"You seem upset Dib," Tak snickered as she watched him.

"Tak!" Dib growled as he fumbled into the can beside him.

"Don't get up Dib," Tak mocked as he fell back down. "I only want information."

"How did she reactivate you?" Dib questioned as he got to his knees.

"That defective Sir Unit reactivated me…somehow," Tak replied.

"Gir?" Dib questioned in confusion.

"You didn't know that your sister had him?" Tak questioned.

"He should have been destroyed when Gaz…"

"When Gaz what?" Tak questioned. The human had a tendency to ramble and that had led her to something interesting. Dib went silent and looked toward the open end of the alley. He brushed the trash off his trench coat and sighed.

"Why do you want to know?" Dib questioned.

"I need Irken technology," Tak simply replied.

Dib nodded in understanding. She wanted off the planet. He smirked and dryly chuckled. It seemed like Tak didn't like Earth much. Dib grinned at her knowing that he could easily turn her into the Swollen Eyeball, but where would be the fun in that?

"She hasn't told you?" Dib questioned instead. Tak's eyes narrowed.

"I've only be activated a few days now," Tak gritted out through her fake mouth.

"Gaz destroyed Zim's base…but I don't know why," Dib carefully explained.

"I thought her and the defect were…friends," Tak mused as she tested the foreign word out.

"What made you think that?" Dib questioned.

Tak reached into her and pulled the crumbled photo out. She handed it Dib and he hesitantly took it. He flipped it to where he could stare at it. His brown eyes widened and he instantly saddened. He tried to smooth the picture out with a sigh. Tak noticed the changed and opened her mouth to speak, but Dib had beaten her to it.

"I took this picture of them on the first day of middle school," Dib whispered.

"You took it?" Tak incredulously asked. Dib softly nodded. "I thought you and Zim were enemies."

"We were," Dib softly replied.

Tak snatched the photo back and growled. It didn't make any sense to her. Dib snatched the photo back from her and held it from her. His eyes were glued to the scene.

"We had a truce," Dib went on.

"Why?" Tak questioned.

"He saved her…I don't know his reasons…but he saved her," Dib explained painfully.

Tak snorted at this and Dib partially glared at her. His gaze remained on the photo as if he expected it to disappear. Tak raised a fake eyebrow at him and sighed. Dib ran his fingers over the picture before he leaned against the alley wall and closed his eyes.

"They had been talking since elementary school…her and Zim took a liking to each other. They would mostly pick on each other with cruel words, but it helped them somehow…made them stronger," Dib explained as he ran a hand through his hair. "A day before her first day of middle school…she was in an accident."

Tak leaned against the other wall and watched him. She wondered if this was something he told to many, probably not. Tak blinked and wiped her nose as Dib went on.

"She was late coming home from her cult meeting…her and Zim were supposed to go out to the fields and make crop circles."

Tak rolled her eyes at this. It seemed juvenile, but she knew Zim was a defect.

"Zim had grown impatient of waiting at the house and went to look for her…I went with," Dib paused and closed his eyes. "She had been walking home when she was robbed. They had shot her in the stomach…she had lost so much blood."

Dib turned his eyes to Tak before he handed her the picture back. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and fumbled with the frayed strings. Dib shut his eyes once more and jerked them open, he could still see the blood.

"We took her to a hospital, Zim was in pain…her blood had nearly scolded his skin off, but he carried her despite the pain. When we arrived the doctors said that nothing could be done," Dib finished.

"Then how is she alive now?" Tak impatiently asked.

"She should be dead…but he did something to save her life," Dib whispered as he began to walk to the end of the alley.

"What the hell did he do?" Tak growled.

"He killed the doctors in the hospital and stole her body. I tried to stop him out of grief, but he took her to his base…and the next day she came to school," Dib finished with an edgy smile.

"Irkens don't have the technology to raise the dead," Tak spat.

"She didn't remember much of the accident, but after that day…her and Zim became closer in their little dark world," Dib sighed as he picked a string from his pocket and dropped it to the ground.

"What happened to Zim?" Tak questioned.

"When Gaz was thirteen…she came home beaten, bloodied, and a bit more hollow. I went to Zim's base and that's when I found it…gone…still in flames," Dib finished as he wiped his hands and walked off.

"I still don't have the answers I need!" Tak growled.

"I don't know what happened either. Gaz locked herself in her room, stole all my information on aliens, and created Impending Doom," Dib replied with a smirk.

Tak watched as he walked away from her. She didn't understand the story. There were too many pieces missing from it. Tak stepped out of the alley knowing that she looked human. Turning from the scene within her mind she glanced at the picture before stuffing it within her shirt. Tak scowled as she continued walking, she had more questions than answers now. She pushed a random human into a wall and looked up. The streets seemed empty and she didn't believe that Zim was dead. Nothing seemed to get rid of the pest.

* * *

Gaz leaned her head against the humid beige tile in the shower. The water was still warm and beating against her back. She closed her amber eyes and listened to the shower run, it sounded like rain. Gaz softly chuckled and sighed as kept her eyes closed. She could still see it, the green liquid around her body, molding to her skin as the mask around her face kept it from entering her mouth.

* * *

_"Am I dying…Zim…answer me," Gaz hoarsely asked._

_Crimson eyes looked magenta in the low lighting. She gazed out at him through the green liquid. He was standing behind a console watching her. She didn't know how, but she knew he could hear her._

_"Foolish human, you were dead," Zim replied with a dark smirk._

_Her amber eyes widened and she found that her limbs were unbound, but she couldn't move them. Gaz looked to Zim in true confusion, partial anger. Zim pressed a button and the liquid began to drain. She floated to the bottom of the tube that held her. Her legs were shaky and she found that she didn't have the strength to pick herself up. Zim reached over and pulled the mask from her face once he pulled her from the tube. She fell into his short stature and continued to shiver._

_"What happened?" Gaz whispered as her teeth clattered._

_"You **received** a stomach wound…and lost a lot of blood, but **I**, the **great** Zim have fixed you!" Zim proudly explained._

_Gaz quirked an eyebrow and covered her with a towel. His PAK clicked open and he reached inside. He pulled out a tiny blue pill and showed it to her. Zim stuffed it into her mouth and made her swallow. Gaz glared at him and he nervously chuckled._

_"Why?" Gaz softly demanded as she felt her strength returning._

_"Huh?" Zim replied as an antenna rose._

_"Why'd you save me?" Gaz gritted out._

_"Don't think I'm not going to **destroy** your planet or something…or that **Zim** is a **hero**!" Zim ranted. "Your race is still **filthy**…but I made an acceptation…you're not that **filthy**."_

_Gaz smirked, that was closest she was going to get. Zim had just declared them friends in some weird way. Gaz smirked as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She patted his head and he swatted her hand away._

_"You're not **that** bad for alien scum," Gaz said with a grin._

_His antennae rose and he chuckled. They were friends, even if neither admitted it. They both chuckled and than Gaz realized she was naked. She slapped him into his console and wrapped the towel around her body tightly.

* * *

_

Gaz had slid down to the bottom of the tub gazing at the water that circled and flowed down the drain. The water that fell from above was beginning to turn cool. Her skin shivered a bit in warning, but she ignored it. Her amber eyes continued to watch the water drain away as she thought about the memory. Those should have been gone long ago. She pushed forward and rested her forehead against the cool metal of the faucet and slammed her eyes shut. Gaz growled and balled up her hand in anger.She itsmashed against the tile in front of her. She could hear a crack and knew it wasn't the faucet.

"I hate you!" Gaz screamed as she punched the wall again.

Her form shook and she opened her eyes to stare at the pouring water. Her pupils narrowed and she slammed her hand against the tub. It made a dull thunk and she cursed as she stood up. She leaned against the tiled wall and let her nails scratch at it. Gaz's same hand fisted and she slammed it into the wall.

"I hate you!"

Gaz slid to the ground once more and let her head lay against the tube. Her amber eyes were focused on the door ahead. She could hear the elevator ding and she sighed.

"Ihate you…" Gaz whispered.

The door handle twisted and the lock snapped. She didn't bother to get up as it creaked open. The remaining of the fading fog escaped out the door and her amber eyes widened. A slender green hand reached for the switch on the wall that would turn on the fan. Gaz traced the hand and the fine claws and watched as the figure stepped inside. Violet eyes gazed at her and she deflated against the tube. Tak stood her distance gazing at her and sighed.

"Depressed?" Tak questioned.

"Go away," Gaz gritted out. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"How'd it feel?" Tak suddenly asked as she smirked.

Gaz sat up not caring about her nudity stoodand raised an eyebrow at Tak. She shakily stepped out of the tub feeling weak, but she wouldn't show that. Gaz sat on the edge of the tub and weaved her hands together as she set them on her nude thighs. She smirked at Tak and raised the other eyebrow beneath her wet hair that was pasted to her face. The water still dripped from her body and it cooled her, but she ignored it.

"How'd it feel Gaz?" Tak firmly questioned. Her eyes were studying Gaz's body.

"What?" Gaz calmly asked.

"How'd it feel…killing Zim?" Tak finally questioned.

Her amber eyes narrowed instantly and she lunged at the Irken. They flew out the bathroom door and slammed against the wall. Tak held Gaz back by her face, but the human was already trying to pull an antenna out. Her right hand came down slapped Gaz. Her head twisted a bit, but it didn't faze her as she continued attacking Tak. Tak finally punched her in the gut and threw her away. They both stood up, Gaz holding her stomach a bit as the pain throbbed.

"You bitch," Gaz sneered as she held her stomach.

Tak's shrill laughter echoed across the hall as Gaz raised an eyebrow in question. She ran her fingers across the now bruising area before she crossed her arms.

"I didn't kill him," Gaz gritted out.

"Really?" Tak questioned. "You're the only one with Irken technology and Gir, so you had to be the one to destroy him."

Gaz's face tensed before turning red in anger. Her fists shook and she released it all within one sigh. Cold amber eyes looked to Tak and she chuckled.

"Irkens don't die," Gaz simply replied as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Tak glared at the door and growled. She knew she wouldn't be getting a confession anytime soon.

* * *

Author's Note:

A little bit more is filled in with Zim. That alien council made me laugh as well. The next chapter will reveal who Akam really is.  
Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter.


	7. Memories

Memories 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed/Memories_

* * *

Gaz sat in the small café with her hands gripping the coffee mug. The heat didn't bother her; in fact, it kept her tied to reality. She was finally going to meet Akam in reality to string together a business deal. Gaz smirked, she could really break away, but a good partner always eased the stress. She stared into the murky brown liquid of her cup and grimaced, Bloaty's should have never expanded their territories. Gaz closed her eyes and sighed, she could just rest a minute. 

_"Gaz-Human!"_

Her eyes snapped open and raised the cup to her lips. She knew that her sanity would one day snap much like her elder brother's. Gaz choked the liquid down and sighed. She closed her eyes again and this time kept them closed.

* * *

_She had been going to his base ever since he had saved her life. He didn't call it saving; he referred to it as "necessary actions." Zim had also claimed that the she would be the only human to make a decent slave. Still, they would watch movies together and worked on various projects that Zim claimed to be to complicate for her "brain meats," but she figured it out faster than him. It was a week after she had been saved and she had found him furiously working on his PAK._

_"What are you doing now?" Gaz questioned as she stepped off the flat disk known as an elevator._

_He had jumped and fumbled to get his PAK back on. It attached with a soft click and he turned his crimson stare to her._

_"None of your business," Zim muttered._

_"None of my beeswax?" Gaz mocked._

_"**Bees**!" Zim shouted. "Those evil things are horrid!"_

_"Zim, what's wrong?" Gaz demanded._

_"Your brain meat could never understand this," Zim assured as he glared at her._

_Gaz looked around the lab and sighed. She had helped him with various experiments. Her amber eyes widened in alarm as she watched his eyes stare at the metal table he had been working in confusion._

_"**Computer**!" Zim screamed. "Repeat test results!"_

_"**Why**?" The computer yawned. "They haven't changed."_

_"Just do it," Zim grumbled. Gaz raised an eyebrow and smirked, she wished all technology were like this._

_The computer sighed before it jadedly answered, "Defects within the PAK are becoming unstable…termination is imminent."_

_She froze; it was like the time she learned she had no mother. Her amber eyes turned to Zim and she found her gaze upon his PAK. It was such a simple thing, and yet it had the power to ruin her life._

_"**Gaz?**"

* * *

_

"Gaz?"

Her amber eyes snapped open breaking away from the memory. A girl blinked large brown eyes at her. Her hair was long and braided and hung over her right shoulder. She smiled displaying perfect teeth. Gaz raised an eyebrow at the woman. The woman's smile dimed before she sighed.

"I'm Akam," she introduced.

Gaz wasn't expecting that one. She knew that some people preferred to switch genders in her game. Her amber eyes recognized the woman from somewhere. She couldn't place it, but she was familiar.

"You may know me…I knew your brother…I'm Gretchen," she introduced.

"Take a seat," Gaz simply replied.

She remembered the girl as she watched her. It was hard to forget the girl that stalked Dib and left weenies stapled to their door. The girl had truly been obsessed with Dib. Gaz smirked at how the past was slowly coming back. Gaz glanced at her watch and looked to Gretchen.

"You have five minutes to whore yourself to me," Gaz calmly said.

The girl's eyes widened and she nervously chuckled. She pulled a smaller version of the visor out of her bag and set it upon the table. Gaz turned her gaze to it and took it into her hands. It was lightweight and had no wires whatsoever.

"It works like the internet, it needs a special chip to connect to your mainframe," Gretchen quickly explained.

"Production cost," Gaz demanded.

"Cheaper than those pods," Gretchen replied.

"Do they break easily?" Gaz questioned as she pulled it over her head. It adjusted to her face.

"No, but they will require maintenance," Gretchen answered.

Gaz nodded and wondered about this. It would take time to mass produce these and market them. Gaz tilted her head to the side while in thought. She smirked and looked to Gretchen.

"I can have the first shipment out in two months," Gretchen quickly replied.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. She wasn't expecting it to be so quick. Gaz looked to the visor once more and sighed.

"How are you able to produce them?" Gaz questioned.

"My dad owns Lucid Tech, he plans to invest," Gretchen replied.

Gaz nodded and figured that she could have the few lawyers she owned work out the finer details. She leaned her head back against the seat and knew that advertisements had to be quickly made. This product would have to sweep through the world by the end of the week. Gaz smirked; it could be done. Gretchen had left once they had agreed on some minor details. Gaz leaned back in the seat and sighed. She raised the coffee to her lips and choked down another gulp. Gaz left some money on the table and pushed out of her seat. It was time to leave; she couldn't stand the smell of coffee anymore. Her eyes scanned the small café and she snorted.

* * *

Tak had watched her all morning, following her. She hoped to find something about the past, but nothing had shown. Gaz had met with a girl that Tak had recognized from Ms. Bitters' class and than had left. She was now wandering the streets with no real destination. Tak scowled at this and jumped down from the building and behind Gaz. The human made no attempt to acknowledge her. Tak knew that Gaz knew that she was there. Tak remained silent as she followed Gaz. She followed her though every twist and turn of the city. Her fake human eyes blinked as she recognized the area she was being led too. 

"Zim's base," Tak whispered.

Gaz didn't turn around. She continued her walk to the empty lot. Tak and her came to a stop at the edge of where the door would have been. Gaz kneeled down and ran her hands through the dirt. She closed her eyes and let her head fall forward a bit. Her hand grasped the dirt and squeezed. Tak watched the strange action, if the girl wanted to be close to dirt than she could take her to the planet of it. Gaz let the dirt fall from her hand and turned her gaze back to Tak.

"If you want off this planet…you'll dig," Gaz simply said as she began to walk away.

"Dig?" Tak questioned. She had vowed to never do that again after escaping Planet Dirt. Gaz stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"The lower labs _may_ exist…I know for sure that the upper levels are gone," Gaz spoke as she walked away.

Tak sighed and looked to the dirt.

* * *

Author's Note:

Happy 4th of July!

I still don't understand what Emo is...I know it was a type of musical movement...sigh...  
Thanks to those that reviewed!


	8. Recognition

Recognition 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

_Username_: Tallest Z  
_Password_: IM8ncient  
_Processing_…_Logging_ Tallest Z, leader of the Irken Empire into the system…  
_Select Destination_…_Earth_ _

* * *

_  
She had logged into the system with no real destination. It was one of those days that she had no real job to do. All that she had to do wasmake sure the system was properly operating. She shuddered. Glitches and viruses were annoying. She stepped out of the booth and quickly switched on her hologram. It was sad that she had to log into a fake reality to parade around as Irken gone human. Z sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her amber eyes searched the deserted streets and she frowned. A soft clicking caused her to turn towards the booth she came out of. Gir ran out with smoke trailing after him. 

"Weehehe!" He screamed as he tumbled out.

"Gir?" Z questioned.

His cyan eyes turned to her and he quickly nodded his head. Z quickly picked him up and glared into his eyes. She didn't know how Zim would react to seeing this unit. Z also didn't know how Gir would react to seeing Zim. She knew that everything would hold up, but she didn't know how well.

'I can't risk it,' Z thought as she gazed at Gir.

"Gaz?" Gir questioned.

Her amber eyes widened before she closed them. The risk was too great, especially since her human disguise resembled her. There were differences, but they weren't that great. Z reached into her sleeve and pulled out another small chip. It resembled a small magnet. She placed it underneath his antenna and tapped it twice. His form blurred and he began to laugh. Z felt her shoulders relaxed when he was properly disguised. She was also relieved to see that it wasn't a bad costume, but an actual hologram.

"You look good," Z admitted with a sense of hope and pride.

"Aww, I wanted to be a mongoose," Gir whined.

"But you're a mongoose dog," Z replied as Gir brightened. He was just a unit disguised as a white dog with a brown patch over his left eye. She would humor him though.

"_My_ _Tallest_!"

Her eyes widened and her attention turned to Gir. His fake ears perked up and his eyes began to search.

"_My Tall-est_!"

Gir began to fidget in her hold and Z shook him. He still continued to search, his eyes roaming. Z growled at him and firmly shook him; his eyes were on her.

"We're going to play a game Gir," Z quickly said. "Do you understand?"

"A game? I like games," Gir replied with a smile.

"We're going to pretend to be different people with Zim. I'm going to be Z and you'll be Rig," Gaz explained.

"Who'll master be?" Gir questioned in confusion.

"Zim's going to be Zim, but he's going to pretend that he doesn't know us," Gaz explained.

A hand tugged at her pant leg and she quickly spun around. He was hunched over quickly breathing. His violet eyes were staring up at her. His black hair was a bit frazzled, but it was Zim. Gir fell from Z's hands and land upon the cement with a clang. Zim looked to the dog and than to Z. Z watched as he stood up, brushed his uniform off, and saluted.

"Invader Zim welcoming Almighty Tallest Z," Zim quickly said.

"Why did you come here Invader Zim?" Z questioned.

His eyes widened and then darted around. The question had caught him off guard. Her location was far from his base. Zim ran a hand through his hair trying to think of something.

"I was out…_wandering_?" Zim offered, he questioned the excuse.

"Wandering?" Z snapped. "I'm no fool."

"You gots her mad now!" Gir laughed.

Zim's eyelids lowered as he turned his eyes to the ground below. One eye widened as he stared at the dog. He wondered why it could talk and why it was smiling so much.

"This is my Sir Unit, Rig," Z introduced.

"A Sir Unit my Tallest?" Zim questioned.

"Yes, he accompanies me," Z sighed.

"I watch her power down," Gir replied with a grin.

"So, why are you here?" Z questioned.

"I was wandering my Tallest," Zim answered again.

Z narrowed her eyes as she watched Zim. She knew that he wasn't as stupid as he tried to appear. Z knew she could hound him, he did think she was Irken. He believed this was his life. Z nodded and began to make her way to his base. Gir laughed and took off running ahead of her. Zim silently followed her. Gir came to the front of the base and stood still. His eyes remained upon the house and he stood there while they passed him by. Zim looked back at the dog in confusion and Z glanced over her shoulder. She knew this had to be a blow to Gir.

Gir darted past them and jumped to the door. He hung off the handle and twisted the knob. The door swung open and he swung inside. Z smirked as she watched Gir run off. They walked into the base and Zim shut the door. Gir was out of sight and Z turned to Zim once he turned around. Her eyebrow raised and she leaned against the nearest wall.

"You will tell me what you were doing around the area of my location,"Z growled.

Zim nervously scratched the back of his head and walked over to the couch. He jumped up and sat down. Z watched as he removed the wig and contacts. She kept her hologram on.

"I was searching the booth," Zim explained. She tilted her head to the side and her amber eyes narrowed.

"Why would you search the booth?" Z stiffly questioned.

"I have questions my Tallest," Zim simply answered.

'Questions?' Z thought. She knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Your mission is stay upon Earth, there is nothing you have to study," Gaz sighed.

"But my Tallest!" Zim protested. "Humans vanish in the booths!"

"Booths?" Z questioned.

"I have found many more all over the planet," Zim answered.

"You been tracking them," Z blandly sighed.

"Yes my Tallest," Zim answered. "I feared that someone might be trying to track the Irken Empire."

"Invader Zim," Z seriously interrupted. "You will ignore these booths."

"My Tallest?" Zim questioned.

"Your orders are to ignore these, if you don't you will be banished?" Z growled.

He sat there stunned into silence. Zim blinked and gazed at her. Z stood and Gir ran into the room. He slammed into her leg and smiled up at her.

"Gaz! I want a taco!" Gir shouted.

"Not now," Z gritted out.

Zim blinked again and looked to Z. She sighed and grabbed Gir before she walked over to the door. It was time to go and she left him sitting in the room alone. The sun had gone down and he had not moved from his spot on the couch. Zim blinked and he pushed off the couch. He stood at the edge and watched as it rose from the ground. Zim stepped onto the platform and sighed as he was lowered into his labs. He sat at the main computer and gazed at the blank screen.

"Computer, show me the booths," Zim ordered.

There was something going onwith the booth and he wanted to know. Too many humans had vanished and reappeared for his comfort. He didn't understand how that was possible considering humans didn't have that type of technology. Pictures of booths appeared on the screen and he frowned. Z knew about this, the way she acted proved that to him. He knew that she was one that used the booths. She had vanished on more that one occasions and so did other Irkens upon the Massive. There had also been Entias upon Dementia that vanished. It was strange and he wanted to figure it out.

"Gaz," Zim muttered.

That little dog had called her that, and so had he once. The similarities confused him and so did the memories. He pressed a button and focused on the booth that Z had left in. Something was there, he just didn't know what.

* * *

She had been sitting in the kitchen for hours. Gir had been repeatedly playing a song. Gaz gritted her teeth and slammed her head against the table. The bang caused Tak to glance up from the book she was reading. Her left antenna rose up in confusion as she watched Gaz. She scoffed and went back to reading. Her eyes darted back to Gaz and she noticed the girl wasn't sitting up yet. Tak turned and watched Gaz wondering what was wrong with the human. She wondered if it had something to do with that pod. Tak stood up deciding it was time to get answers. Gaz didn't move and Tak took a seat. 

"Finally decided to die?" Tak questioned. Gaz didn't move or respond. Tak tapped her fingers against the table wondering what was going on.

"Or have you died?" Tak muttered.

Gaz finally lifted her head and scowled at Tak. Her hands gripped the edge of the table and she pushed herself away. Her footfalls were heard as she walked away. Tak raised an antenna at the silent exit. Tak stood up and walked the way Gaz had gone. Gaz's bedroom door was shut, but the room with the pod wasn't. Tak stepped into the room and shut the door. She turned the lock and stared at it. Tak stepped closer to the pod and opened it. Her hands pulled it open and she gazed at the wires. Tak scoffed and her PAK opened. A thick wire slithered out and plugged into the system. A set of goggles emerged from her PAK and she heard a sound.

Tak scowled when she saw that she needed a password. She quickly hacked past the code and found streams of data surrounding her. A bright light surrounded her and she found herself fading. She slammed her eyes shut and when she opened them, she was stuck inside a small booth. Tak stumbled out of the booth and her violet eyes widened. She was outside. Tak glanced around the area and she pushed herself to her feet.

"Zim's base…it's there," Tak whispered as she took a step closer.

The base was there, everything was real and she couldn't understand how. Tak looked at the houses and found that no one was on the street. The legs from her PAK extended and she launched herself onto the roof. She crouched low and gazed at the house wondering what was going on. Tak snuck onto his roof and vanished down the sides of the house. The tips of her legs charged and lasers shot off the head of the gnomes. Tak smirked and moved to the window. Everything was in place; it was like nothing had happened to the place. She moved to the door and placed her hand upon the knob. Tak went to twist it and the door was swung open and she was pulled into the house.

"Let _go_ of me!" Tak shrieked and she readied her claws for attack.

She was flung away and she spun around ready to pounce. Her violet eyes narrowed and than bulged as her mouth dropped. Tak's stance went limp as she gazed at the Irken in front of her. She didn't know whether to be happy or furious.

"_Zim_!" Tak growled.

"Identify yourself!" Zim ordered as his crimson eyes narrowed.

"You idiot!" Tak growled as he scowled. "You know me!"

"I assure you Irken," Zim began. "I don't."

"It's me! Tak. You ruined my chances at being an Invader by trapping me on Devastis," Tak explained with a frown.

"You speak craziness," Zim brushed off as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You stopped my plan to conquer Earth with those humans Dib and your friend…Gaz," Tak continued.

Zim's antenna perked at the name. He had heard it too many times for it to be coincidence. Zim's eyes focused on Tak and he looked her over. The implant in her head seemed familiar. He watched as an Irken uniform flashed over her own and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about…Gaz?" Zim questioned.

Tak reached into her shirt to pull out the picture and found it gone. She looked to Zim and sighed.

"Not much…just that you two seemed to be friends," Tak mumbled unsure of if she should keep talking.

'Why doesn't he remember?' Tak wondered.

Her eyes darted to the door wondering if she should leave. Tak noticed him thinking and she stepped toward the door. His eyes were glazed in thought. Tak took another step and the floor squeaked. Zim looked up her and she froze.

"Tak…Planet Dirt," Zim softly mumbled.

Zim looked to her again and his eyes narrowed. His head was pounding in pain. He looked to Tak again and his eyes narrowed. Tak could see vague recognition within his crimson eyes. Tak quickly jumped toward the door and waved her arm in front of her. She vanished from sight leaving a confused Zim.

Tak ran down the street searching for somewhere. She spotted the booth she fell out of and she ran toward it. Tak froze and screamed as pain shot through her body. Data appeared before her eyes and she screamed again.

Her eyes snapped open and she was back in the room. Gaz was holding the wire attached to her PAK in the hand. Her amber eyes were narrowed and full of rage. She grabbed Tak by her antennae and threw her out of the room. Tak hit the wall and winced, the shock of being pulled from something and thrown into a wall had slowed her. Tak rolled to her side and Gaz's boot slammed where her head would have been. Her violet eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. She dodged another kick from Gaz and rolled into the kitchen.

"Are you crazy?" Tak shrieked.

"What did you do?" Gaz growled. "What have you done?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tak screamed.

Her amber eyes darkened in anger as her fists balled up. She shook and Tak swore she saw tears in the human's eyes. Tak balled her hand preparing to fight.

"What did you do to Zim?" Tak questioned.

Gaz's eyes quickly looked away and stared at Gir sitting on the couch. She didn't need to answer or talk about this. Tak grinned and softly laughed. She took a step toward Gaz. Now was the time for answers.

"I saw him. He was real and he didn't know me or your name," Tak went on to say, her smirk turned devious.

Gaz remained silent and looked to Tak. Her amber eyes were caught in a stare. She didn't look angry anymore, just confused.

"What did you do to him?" Tak asked again.

"Stop it," Gaz softly hissed.

"Stop what?" Tak questioned.

"Taunting…you're taunting about what you don't know," Gaz growled.

"Maybe you should tell the truth," Tak growled back with a scowl.

Gaz stood up and softly laughed, "You wouldn't know."

"Explain," Tak demanded.

Gaz's eyes darkened and she replied, "You wouldn't know what it's like to lose yourself...you couldn't understand the feelings."

"Couldn't understand?" Tak questioned. "Is it because I'm not Zim?"

Tak's eyes widened and she listened to Gaz's laughter as she vanished down the hall. Tak leaned against the counter wondering what it was like.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
There's more to Zim's vanishing act than his PAK being defective. I didn't mean to make it seem like he died because of defects, because he didn't. I believe the defects could cause him to malfunction more(if possible), but not fully die.  
I'm going to work Gaz and Tak's relationship more and add Zim into the mix to finish his story.

Thanks to those who review and those that challenge me to write better


End file.
